The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Cullens! And with Nessie coming home for the holidays, after her first three months of college, everyone is excited to see her home, especially Jacob, who holds a big surprise for her Christmas day. A ring.


Christmas was always one of my favorite holidays. Getting presents, decorating the tree with my family, decorating the house with Nana Esme, baking holiday cookies and treats with Uncle Jasper, and being able to just spend time with the ones I love.

Don't get me wrong. I love college. I love having the freedom to do what I want—in the limits of the vampire law, of course. College is amazing. Even if Jake and I were halfway across the country from each other. This was the first time we had been away from each other this long, and I couldn't wait to go home for Christmas and see him, and everybody else.

xXx

"Hey," I smiled, picking up my phone. I set my bags down, and sit in one of the chairs at the terminal.

"Hey, beautiful." Jake said; a smile in his voice. "I miss you."

I bit my lip, "I miss you, too."

"What time does your flight come in?"

"Midnight," I said, looking over the ticket. "You're picking me up, right?"

"Of course," Jake stated. "I'm coming with Eddie."

"I can't wait to see everyone," I announced. "I know it's only been like three months, but it feels longer."

"It's your freshman year of college, and your first time away from everyone. I'm sure that by your junior year, everything will be flying by."

"I know…" I sighed.

"How's Dartmouth treating you?"

"I have _tons_ of homework over the break," I groaned. "But I'm sure that I can get everything done before Christmas. I already have half of it done, because I've been doing it on the plane."

"Just think. Soon, you'll be Dr. Cullen," Jake laughed.

I smiled, "Or Dr. _Black_," I countered with a giggle.

Jake was going to say something, but his voice was muffled out by some guy on the airport PA, announcing my flight departure.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled, grabbing my bags, and heading to the gate.

"Tomorrow, then." He agreed

"I love you." I murmured softly

"I love you more!" Jake said quickly, before hanging up.

I smiled, putting my phone back in my pocket. I couldn't wait to see everyone, and Seattle was only eleven hours and two connections away.

After we took off, I pulled out my iPod, Kindle, and laptop, starting on my work for my Anatomy class. By the time we hit Chicago O'Hare, I had read the required four chapters, and completed notes. _Two classes down, four to go._

I sighed, taking my things and heading off the plane. I still had tons of homework from my four other classes, and only eight hours. I needed a quite place in this overcrowded airport, to sit and at least _try_ to get half of my work done. In three hours, I could finish my human biology homework, and half of my literature work, if not more. I quickly found a Starbucks-like place, and settled there for another three hours, until my flight was called, and I rushed to the gate. Making it just in time, I slip into my seat, and rest against it. I closed my eyes, and took in a sigh. I had five hours until I'd be in Seattle. Five more hours until I could see my family again.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" A flight attendant asked. I shot my head up from my Kindle, and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like a pillow, or a blanket?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, and then looked around, realizing that nearly everyone around me was sleeping. I looked out the window, which reveled a dark sky.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine." I smiled.

She nodded, and walked up to the next aisle. I yawned, and turned back to my Kindle, and continued reading from my human development textbook. It was going to be a long night.

xXx

"Jake!" I exclaimed, dropping my carry on bags and running to his arms. I jumped up and wrapped myself around him. His strong arms held me as I burried my face into his should and breathed deeply. Home.

"I've missed you so much, Nessie" He said into my hair, kissing the side of my head.

I pulled back and gave him a cheeky smile, "I've only been gone three months!"

"I know." Jake laughed.

I rested my head in the crock of his neck. "I've missed you, too."

I heard someone clearing his throat behind us, and my smile grew. I lifted my head from Jake's neck, and peered over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Daddy.

Jake let me down and turned, so I could give him a hug. Daddy smiled, opening his arms a little bit. I walked into them, and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you, Daddy." I said.

"I've missed you, too." Daddy said, his tone was sad.

I moved away from his icy embrace. "How is everyone?"

Daddy smiled, and shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough. How about we get going?"

He went over, and picked up my suitcase from the conveyor belt. We walked outside, and to Daddy's Volvo.

"You survived a two-hour drive with Daddy?" I raised my eyebrows, and looked at Jake.

Jake shrugged. "It wasn't that bad,"

"Tell that to the vampire having to sit through every thought you have," Daddy said in monotone. _He obviously didn't enjoy sifting through Jake's thoughts..._

"Of course I don't." Daddy said with tight lips.

"Daddy…" I laughed.

"Come on. Let's get going." Daddy started the car, and we were on our way home. I sat in the back with Jacob, falling asleep on his warm shoulder.

xXx

I woke up two hours later, just as Daddy was pulling into the house, which, despite it being nearly 3 am, was brightly light.

"Wha…?" I asked, half asleep. I rubbed at my eyes in attempt to wipe the sleep away.

"You'll see," Daddy smiled. "Of course, this was not my idea. It was all…"

"Alice," The three of us said.

I sighed, and got out of the car. Jake got my suitcase out of the trunk, and we went into the house.

"Nessie!" Alice shrieked with excitement, nearly knocking me over as I walked into the house.

She embraced me in a rib-crushing hug, I managed to suck in a few breaths.

"Ali…" I gasped. "Can't…breathe…"

"Sorry," Alice let go of me, and I let in huge gulps of air.

"Thanks," I managed.

"It's so good to see you." Esme beamed, walking over to me, and giving me an icy hug.

"It's good to see you too, Nana." I smiled, hugging her back.

Everyone crowded me with 'welcome homes' and 'we missed you-s'. It was great being home again. I've really missed everyone.

I go to bed an hour later, exhausted from the three flights. Jake takes me up to my old room.

"Do you want help unpacking anything?" Jake asked, setting down my bags.

"It's four in the morning," I yawned. "I'll unpack later." I walked over to him and hugged him, letting him hold me as I danced on the line of being awake and asleep.

"I love you, Ness. I'm glad you're home." He sighed into my hair and gave me a chaste kiss.

I kissed him back slowly, relishing the feeling of his lips on mine. It's something that I've missed. "I love you too, Jacob - I'm glad I'm home too." I smiled and closed my eyes. Jacob gently picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed, laying me down and pulling the covers over my body.

"G'night Nessie, sweet dreams honey."

I mumbled something incoherent before drifting off to sleep.

xXx

The rest of the weekend passed, until finally, Christmas Eve arrived. I had finished (nearly) all of my homework, and spent most of my time back at home relaxing, and catching up with my family…_and_ reclaiming my queen title of Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto.

I had beaten Dad the first round, Jake the second, and Jasper the third. It was down to just me, and Uncle Emmett.

"What?" Emmett said, trying to maneuver his guy out of the trenches, where I nearly had him cornered. "No, no, no, no!" He quickly pressed buttons on his remote.

My smile widened, and I quickly found his guy. I raised my gun, and shot him.

"No!" Emmett shouted, trying to revive his guy, which was impossible. "No, come on!"

I sat back, and laughed. "I forgot how good it feels to beat you."

"Another round!" He shouted.

"I'm just going to beat you again." I stated. "Besides, I have some homework to do." I put the controller down, and went upstairs.

Jake came into my room just as I had pulled out my Calculus work.

"Hey," I smiled, as he walked in.

"What kind of homework are you up too?" He pulled up a chair, and sat by me at the desk.

"Advanced Calculus," I said. "my least favorite."

"Can't be that bad," Jake took my book, and flipped it open.

"Uh…" Jake laughed lightly and stared down at the book.

"Go ahead," I chuckled. "Do a problem,"

"Okay, so you add the x to the y, and then subtract that from fifty-five…" He said, phasing it all to sound like a question.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Jake, give it up."

"No, no, I can do this!" Jake insisted.

After about twenty minutes, Jake was still trying to get the answer.

"It shouldn't take you twenty minutes to get the answer, babe." I took the pencil from him and slid it behind my ear.

I looked down at the problem and gave him a weird look. "It's an easy one!"

"There is no way that is an easy one!" Jake countered.

"I'll show you how it's done." I moved the book a little closer, and wrote out the problem. Two minutes later, I was finished.

"I think I'm just going to leave to overly complicated Algebra to you." Jake laughed and twirled a piece of my hair around his finger.

I nodded. "Good. But, I still think you should know how to do simple calculus. I'll teach you while I finish the work,"

The rest of the afternoon was spent giving calculus lessons to Jake. At about 5, Daddy came in.

"ƒ of _x_ equals three x plus three for _x_ real and _g_ of _t_ equals three t plus three, for _t_ real and positive. These two functions are equal." Daddy said, leaning against the door, smiling.

"Daddy," I laughed. "We both know that's false. Two functions are equal if their rules are equal and their domains are the same."

"That's my girl."

"Not even going to ask," Jake said while laughing.

Daddy ignored Jake, and looked at me. "I'm just about to go on a hunt. You want to go with me?"

"Yeah. That sounds great," I smiled. "Let me just put my things away. I'll meet you outside."

Daddy nodded, and left.

"I should go. I told Billy I'd spend Christmas Eve with him and the family. We'll be around tomorrow morning,"

"Okay," I smiled, as Jake gave me a kiss. "Tell everyone I said 'hi'."

"I will," Jake gave me one last kiss, and headed out of my room.

I followed him, and rested against the doorframe, my arms crossed. I smiled, watching him go down the stairs.

"Oh, and Ness?" He turned at the head of the stairs, and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He smiled, before turning and heading down the stairs.

"I love you, too." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

xXx

"Come on, Daddy," I laughed, settling in a tree. "Admit it. I can bag any animal in this forest faster than you can."

"I'd like to see you try," Daddy smiled from the next tree over.

I jumped down from the tree, and straightened up, trying to get a sense of where an animal might be. The sweet smell of meaty blood was near, I could almost taste it.

"Wanna bet?" I looked up at the tree Daddy was in. He jumped down from the tree, and smiled at me.

"There's another one, about two or three hundred feet away, same spot yours is."

"What are we waiting for?"

Daddy and I were on. We raced through the snowy forest, until the smell of mountain lion became intoxicating. We were close. I spotted my prey—a female mountain lion. She was sleeping, perched on top of a tree branch. My breathing slowed, so she wouldn't notice me. I moved to the next tree over, swiftly getting on the branch level with hers. She batted her tail in her sleep.

Good, she was still sleeping. I jumped a branch up, so I could get a good aim at her neck. The smell of her blood was overwhelming. I licked my lips, and closed my eyes, taking in her sweet meaty smell. I took a quick glance over at Daddy, just about to make his move on his grazing deer.

_Good luck trying to get him, Daddy._I thought, just as I turned back and jumped onto the lion. She jumped in surprise, and we both fell to the ground. I heard Daddy utter a curse, as the impact made the deer jolt, and run away. The mountain lion swiped at my face, trying to get me off of her. She bared her teeth, and I bared mine in a sinister smile. I bit at the base of one of her front legs, and she roared out in pain as I hit a nerve. Moving the injured leg, I quickly made a move for her jugular, biting through skin and sinew, until I hit the vessel. Within seconds, she stopped struggling, and within a minute, she was dead, and sucked dry.

"And that's how you hunt a mountain lion." I wiped my hands on my jeans, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I turned, and found Daddy walking up to me.

"I told you," I said, a smirk playing across my lips.

"I may have to hand my crown over to you," Daddy smiled sadly.

"It's getting cleaner too," He commented, as we walked back to the house. "Almost no blood on your face, and minor scratches," He nodded.

"She was sleeping. If I hadn't startled her by jumping onto her while she was still asleep, I wouldn't have as many scratches." I said, wiping off the smears of blood from my cheek.

"Oh, look at you," Esme said, walking outside to meet Daddy and I.

"You're a mess, Renesmee!" Esme shook her head. "Come on, let's get you washed up."

She took me by the arm, and I followed her inside.

"This brings me back," I smiled, as she sat me down in the kitchen.

Esme smiled, as she wet a washcloth. "Indeed it does," She commented. She walked back, and wiped off the dirt on my arms.

"Remember when I was eight months old, and I came home after hunting with Jake, and I was head to toe _covered_in blood and dirt?"

"Your bath took almost two hours," Esme laughed.

"Alice was not happy that I had ruined that stupid little dress." I laughed, remembering how Alice nearly killed me for getting some limited edition dress torn to shreds.

"You've come along way since then." Esme sighed sadly.

"Well," I said, taking a look at Daddy. "I've had a pretty good teacher."

xXx

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Alice shouted, hitting me over the head with a pillow, with full force. "Wake up!"

"I swear to God, Alice, you're more excited on Christmas than a three year old would be." I moaned, pulling the covers over my head

"Nessie, I honestly doubt that you'll want to sleep in an extra five minutes, when you have the best Christmas present _ever_, sitting downstairs under that tree."

"This is the longest I've slept in three months, Alice,"

"Nessie, this will be your best Christmas present ever!" Alice's voice chimed with excitement. I peered over my comforter, and saw her practically jump out of her skin.

Something was up. Whenever Alice held a big, juicy secret she wanted to tell, she always acted over excited. I knew she wanted to tell me whatever this secret was, but she couldn't tell me. The only way I would ever find out, was if I went downstairs and opened the present.

Sighing, I crawled out of my warm bed. "I'll be down in five minutes, okay?"

The ever present smile on Alice's face intensified. "Great." She practically skipped out of my room. I went into my bathroom, and woke myself up a bit.

After getting ready, I meet everyone downstairs.

"Morning, beautiful." Jake said, giving me a kiss as I made it into the living room.

"Despite the fact that I just woke up?" I smiled.

"You're always beautiful," Jake countered.

"Thank you," I giggled and kissed him lightly. Jake settled himself on the floor, with me in his lap.

"Well, come on!" Alice said. "We have presents to open!"

"I swear to God, she's like a three-year-old on Christmas," Jake laughed, as he put his arms around me

"My thoughts exactly," I laughed, resting myself against his chest.

Rachael, Paul, their three year old, Alisha, Rebecca and her husband Daniel, their five year old, D.J., and Billy greeted me once Alice had calmed down.

"Good, now everyone's here," Alice smiled. "let's get to the presents."

She handed everyone presents, and we got to open the gifts. It turned out to be a pretty good morning, except none of the presents I had received was not the 'best present _ever!_' Alice doesn't get _that_excited over a Kindle Fire, or a cute necklace. She gets excited over the bigger things.

So what else do I have under the tree?

I crawled out of Jake's lap, and looked under the tree. Sure enough, a small little box was under it. I reached out, and picked it up. Pulling my head from under the tree, and sat on my knees, looking at the box. I flipped it over in my hands, and took off the paper.

My heart, already like a hummingbird's, started to race even faster. I became breathless.

Slowly, I flipped open the box. Inside, there was a beautiful 14-karat white gold, with round diamonds alternating between the white gold bars. The center diamond was shaped into a heart. I took the ring out of the box delicately, holding it up to my face. On the inside of the ring, _forever_was inscribed.

"It was my mother's," Jake's voice brought me out of my thoughts; I looked up, and found his face inches from mine.

He took the ring from my fingers, and fingered it in his hands. He smiled nervously, and looked in my eyes.

"Renesmee, I love you so much. I love everything about you, from the shine of your hair, to the sound of your laugh. When I'm with you, nothing else matters. I would walk to the ends of this earth for you. And I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes. I felt lighter than air. I still found it hard to breath.

"Oh, Jake…" I cried, despite the smile on my face. "Oh, God…"

"Oh, for the love of God, just say 'yes', Nessie!" Alice screeched with happiness.

I started laughing, and held out my left hand. "Yes," I finally said, as Jake, his hand shaking, slid the ring on my finger.

"Oh, yes." I embraced Jake, and gave him a frantic kiss.

This was truly the best Christmas


End file.
